Yesterday
by SoddenEye
Summary: Naruto goes back, with major grief, in time and fixes the past. But not the way he had wanted to do it. Instead of fixing his past he creates a new one. Instead of going back to square one a line is marked and a new Naruto is born.NaruXHina is now rated M
1. Tomorrow never knows

_**Yesterday**~By SoddenEye_

_Naruto is 22 years old and is newly appointed the position of Hokage. He had failed to bring Sasuke back in his life, never able to officially kill Madara, and failed to protect the one person he had cared for with deep emotions. He views his life as a failure and decides to do something about it. Naruto decides to travel back in time and fix something he just has a feeling will help him in his life.......and for that reason he will erase his current history._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: **Tomorrow Never Knows**_

Narutowalked through the streets with a small frown on his face. His eyes were dark and gloomy and his bright complexion seemed to have disappeared from him. Well one thing was good. He had finally become Hokage. Yes the prestigous title that stood out among all others. The one true thing in his life that was always thought down upon by others. People smiled when they saw him and bowed but this didn't seem to take away the sad sullen look on his face. It wasn't so much visible on the outside though. It seemed that Naruto was wearing a mask so as to not be caught of his feeling. The feeling of loneliness. He had wandered all day but had never seemed to go anywhere particularly.

Naruto had wandered all day until he stumbled onto his teams old training grounds. He stood at the posts and just lost it. All the emotions eating away at him burst forward and all the anger he felt coursed through him..

"This is what I've always wanted right? HA-Ha I mean I'm the fucking Hokage! I!.......I should be so..*sniff*..god.....damn happy." He said to himself in sadness as a tear rolled down his face. "This is what I've wanted the most my entire life right? But this pain is just to.....much. Why has my life turned out like this!?" he punched the ground in disgust leaving a huge crater. "I mean a Hokage that can't even save the one he loves! That's just bullshit! I should have saved her, I should have never left her side! But NO! I'm the Hokage and they don't leave! It's so much bull shit!" he roared at no one. His cries met deaf ears and as he sat their sobbing the sun crept slowly down towards the horizon.

Naruto sat himself down and starred out at the falling sun. He felt more at peace now.....and yet something in him said for him to take action. He layed down on the grass and looked up at the new starry night that came int o full view. It was a beautiful sight no doubt but the call for Naruto to take action nagged him away from looking. He closed hi eyes and pushed his hands over them.

"Nothing will save Hinata. I have already failed to protect her. Now she's dead." he removed his hands from over his eyes and started to laugh. His eyes fixed on a single star. "I mean it's not like I can go back in time and stop all of this from ever happening." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes again. That thought however had not left him. Narutos smile slowly subsided and he sat up right. "Maybe I can." he whispered to the night.

* * *

Naruto was in the Hokages scroll room a while later. He had figured it out. It was as plain as can be. He was going to go back in time. He was going to fix everything bad that had happened to him in his past. The only problem was the designing of such a technique. At the moment he was looking for a scroll that had it shown in it. Naruto had no luck finding it however. He thought about it for a second then laughed.

"Why would it be in the open?" Naruto smiled and punched the wall causing a hole to replace the area once their. Naruto hunched over onto the wall and started to sulk. That was until he had noticed it. The hole that he had made actually held something in it. Narutostuck his hand in it and retrieved a scroll with the Sarutobi symbol on it. A seal was on it however. It was definitely not something a Jounin could even break. Naruto suppresedthe seal with ease and skimmed through the content until a single jutsu caught his attention.

**Toki Ryoko no Jutsu**

"This is it." Naruto practically sprang up as he clutched it. "This is it!" he screamed. He read on through it and noted the warning.

_"No matter who you are a return to the present now is impossible. The now will change along with everything and you will be stuck in the time you travel to. Before going back say what day you would like to go to and it will take you back."_

"That's alright I wasn't expecting to return." Naruto smiled to himself as he vacated the room.

The street lights were glowing and the shop lights flooded the pavement at the moment. People cheerily moved along throughout the night life. Naruto, however, was running through the village now and looking for a certain person. He wasn't surprised when he came across him on the street. It was the man named Kakashi, face buried in book. Naruto ran up behind Kakashi and placed his hand on the mans back. Kakashi turned and raised his visible eyebrow.

"Oh? Well if it isn't the Hokage. To what do I owe this pleasure." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Naruto smirked at the title his teacher had called him.

"Cut it with that Kakashi." Naruto returned the smile but the remembered the reason he had looked for the Jounin. "Kakashi.......I'm going to leave today and I figured you were the only suitable person to tell this to."

Kakashis eye brown rose once again. "Is it for a meeting somewhere else Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"No....I.......I need to go for good and right what has been wronged, but I felt it a duty to not act selfishly." Naruto began explaining his plan and Kakshi stood their listening Narutofinished he took in a breath and looked his former sensei in the eye. "So I need an opinion. Is it selfish? I know it might sound that way but something in my heart is telling me to do it."

Kakashi breathed in deeply. "Naruto the plan you just proposed very well may be the best thing that you will ever do in this life. For a better future you must defeat the past I suppose. What you have said to me is something to not be held lightly however. Now ask yourself is it right?" Kakashi pointed his index finger at him. Naruto stiffened.

"Yes........For a better future to be made a different tommorow needs to be built." Naruto hand the scroll to Kakashi and smiled. "Thank you sensei." Naruto bowed to him and turned away. Until he heard his sensei call out.

"Naruto. If you do what you're saying you will......well then I hope your father has a different way of doing things." Kakashi held his thumb out and smiled. He knew that this would be the last time he spoke to Naruto. However that wasn't true at all. Naruto turned away and jumped off for the forest. "Good bye Naruto" Kakashi closed his eyes and continued to walk but went much slower.

* * *

Narutolanded in the middle of the forest with nothing but his Hokage robes on. He made all of the hand signs necesary for the jutsu and called it out "TOKI RYOKO no JUTSU" A vortex began to form from his hand and it began sucking in everything around it. Naruto held his ground and contemplated what he was going to do. "22 years ago October 9"

With those five words the vortex began to suck harder. Naruto was pulled from the ground into the vortex. He was gone from then, but, let us rewind the clock and see what happened on that faithful night many years ago. Somewhere in time everything began to turn backwards. The times were changing and rewinding however it all stopped at one moment in time.

Naruto stood in the forest just as he had been before. It was bright outside however and the sound of battle was near. Naruto hurried along through the forest to the spot where the battle was. Their he saw his father, the 4th Hokage, and Madara Uchiha battling against one another. Naruto forced himself to stay back as Madara read through every single technique his father pulled out. The 4th Hokage shunshined behind the masked man and pulled him down to the ground by his shoulders. Madara slammed down only to move through the earth. Madara came back up and pulled the Hokageslegs out from underneath him.

Naruto continued to watch, intently looking at Madaras jutsus. What Naruto had failed to notice was that someone had comeup behind him.

"Sensei! Hurry we need you back at where the nine-tailed fox has attacked." Naruto turned and saw a young Kakashi before his very eyes. Kakashis eyes widened at the person. Indeed he did look similar, and was doning the robes, however many aspects of him were different. Naruto stared horrified. This was not something that was suppose to happen. He looked at Kakshi and decided to take the easy way out. Naruto punched Kakashi in the face and sent him flying into the open area where the battle was going on.

Kakashi hit the ground knocked out while the other two men stared at him. "Kakashi?" Minatowas able to get out before the brush he had came from cleared. Out came a man with a hood over his face so that he wouldn't be seen up close. Both men stared as Naruto made his way between him. The reason they had stopped the fight was simple. The guy in the middle was wearing a Hokage robe, but this one read Rokudaime Hokage.

"I had always wondered what it would be like to meet you in real life. Now I suppose is not the time to be getting nostalgic." Naruto made two clones and each knocked out the men that stood to the side of Naruto. Each Naruto picked up a body that he had knocked out. The real Naruto layed his father up against a tree while under the shade. The other two were ordered to take the bodies to the nearest patrol and tell them enough so that they could know the situation. One would then find his mother and bring the original to her.

The real Naruto was now walking towards the Kyuubi. The giant fox kicked and smashed about until his big eyes looked down upon Naruto. Narutoglared at the beast with eyes that could kill a child. Every ninja around him backed up. The Kyuubi also took a step back. **"Get the hell away from me!"**

Naruto didn't hesitate though and performed the Shiki Fuujin. "I won't let you get any closer to the village!" Naruto yanked the fox's soul into his body. Naruto felt pain that was unheard of to him before, but now, now was different one would say. Naruto felt the intense pain course through his body as the demon seal placed into his body. Naruto himself didn't fall though. He moved backwards as his clone came up from the bushes. "I found her"

* * *

Naruto entered the delivery room where his mother was holding the past version of himself. It was just them and no doctor was around. Naruto's throat tightened and he felt stiff. However that didn't stop him from doing what he felt was right.

"Please. Hand over Naruto." he said in a weak voice. Kushina was very weak at the moment but she knew when something was wrong.

"Where's Minato?" she questioned but Naruto stepped forward without an answer.

"Please I have little time. If you want to live you need to hand over Naruto." Kushina took this as a threat however and pulled her new born back.

"Get the hell away!" Narutotook a step back with wide eyes. The one person in his life he had always wanted from the beggining was yelling at him.

"You have no idea how hard it is......seeing you for the first time and having that kind........that kind of response." Naruto closed the gap between him and his mother. He embraced her warmly and her eyes widened quickly. Tears rolled down Narutos face and he unreleased the seal in the Shiki Fuujin and implanted it in the baby. The baby had been asleep the entire time and was now a newly made Jinchuuriki. Naruto made sure only one of the fox demons got out.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked as naruto got up from the embrace. With his last bit of strength naruto placed a jutsu over his mother.

"Intonami ataenushi no jutsu.(Life giving jutsu)" this was placed over his mother and her lifespan increased by quite a bit. Naruto stared at himself and then felt himself slowly go numb. Naruto looked at his hands and noticed that they were slowly disappearing. He smiled and thought to himself. _'Well.......my ride is up.'_and with that Rokudaime Hokage Narutodied. However out of this death brought new life, new opportunity. A family kept together.

Kushina felt herself slowly drift to sleep and she stole a final look at where the man in the robes was. "It's alright. You can sleep well forever." She fell asleep as the entire village was in a celebratory state.

Naruto however drifted in darkness. _'Is this hell? That's alright, a demon is never expected to go to heaven.' _Naruto closed his eyes until a bright light shone down upon him. He opened them up to see the bright white light.

"Naruto" he heard a voice whisper through the air.

"Naruto" another voice chimed in. This one hadn't heard from in ages.

"Naruto. It's time for us to meet.....for real" just then five shadows covered the light.

"It's time for us to be together, Naruto." he heard the soft voice call out to him. Naruto cried as the texture of the people came into view.

"It's time for us to return the favor." Naruto could see their faces now. His parents stood side by side with Jiraiya behind them. His hands on their shoulders. Next to them stood the Sandaime Hokage who was smiling and next to him was Hinata. She was crying from what Naruto could tell.

"But the future?" Naruto looked at them and walked slowly forward. Jiraiya shook his head and smiled.

"Naruto you should know best of all nothing is as it seems." he laughed and then smiled warmly at Narutos stupid expression.

"He's correct. The future, the past, the present, they are all different. All that is for real is now." his father finished talking. Naruto felt happiness course through his entire body. He embraced his parents and cried softly.

"That's right........I suppose tomorrow never knows." with that Naruto joined those he had thought precious and had lost, again. He was with his family and nothing would ever change that. Yesterday had nothing to do with now.

* * *

_Man did I ever enjoy making this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Please read and review.......and hey, above all else......enjoy. SoddenEye~_


	2. A day in the Life

_**Yesterday**~By SoddenEye_

_Roundabout: Naruto was 22 and in serious need of a sense. He found a way to make his past more beneficial, however the now never really went away. Confusing you? Well it means he fixed his past but he continued his course in life and well whatever. That Naruto died and was met with the faces of those precious to him that had been killed. If you're even more confused go look it up cause I offer no reasonable excuse to my own ramblings._

Hope you enjoy the second instalment. Oh and try to guess the pattern all the titles have. And OMG did anyone see New Moon!?!?!? Well I didn't (Thank god) I saw 2012. Twilight can Suck it. I also might bring back the older Naruto in a few chapters......within future chapters. The uhh Naruto Hinata stuff don't come till later btw.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: **A Day In The Life**_

The entire village of Konoha was in a state of excitement and despair. There were a number of reasons for this the main one being that the "Hokage" had defeated the Kyuubi. The second being that Madara Uchiha had been captured and identified as the one who had caused the death of so many people. However in all this excitement two people were both in deep sleep. They were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The first one to stir was Kushina though, baby in arms. She slowly opened her eyes to the sound of fireworks. They whizzed through the air and exploded with a thunderous boom. Kushina blinked and tried to remember what had happened.

"Ohh that's right." she looked down at the sleeping Naruto in her arms. His head was resting on her shoulder. She smiled at the little baby. Then she wondered what had happened to Minato during the battle. Well this was thought ahead by the Rokudaime Hokage. He had left a note on her lap after he had hugged her and implanted the demon fox into the new born.

Kushina read: "This note will tell you many things that will help you in your life. I hope you can use it to your advantage.

First off Minato is in the forest leaning against a tree. I have placed his special Kunai on the table next to you so you can get to him without wasting any energy.

Secondly is the matter with your son. I have implanted the spirit into the fox but separated the chakras from each other. I feel when he is older, he can use this chakra. Don't think ill of me. It was one of the things that had to happen no matter what.

The third and final detail is of a man named Danzou. Do not trust him."

And that was the legacy of Naruto Uzumaki. However the same person was being held tightly by a mother he had never known. Kushina folded the note up and reached for the kunai. She held onto it with fierce grip and was suddenly transported to the midlle of the forest. She saw Minato sitting their, back against the tree. Kushina rushed over to him and checked his pulse. It was their, nice and strong. She felt overjoyed and hugged the man with her open arm. This caused him to stir and his eyes started to open.

Minato saw a face he thought he wasn't going to be able to see ever again. The face of the one he loved, but there was someone else. Naruto Uzumaki was held between both of them, still sleeping soundly. Minatos eyes widened and he looked at Kushina in disbelief. He had been informed that she would most likely not survive after going into labor and yet she was there. She was hugging him with their child between both of them.

"Kushina.......Naruto." he hugged her back and held her tight enough. He felt overjoyed as he felt her again.

"Minato I'm so happy you're safe." she had tears rolling down the side of her face.

"What about the Kyuubi, and Madara?" Minato looked around until his eyes met Kushinas. She looked down at the baby and at that moment Minato had realised a few things. One was that the person who knocked him out knew of his forbidden technique. Second was that someone other than him knew it.

"They captured Madara and the Kyuubi.......well." her voice trailed off. Minato cupped her chin and brought her up.

"Don't worry. If that man did anything it was for the best.......where is he now?" Minato looked at her questioningly.

"No, he disappeared. I think for good to." she shook her head and sighed.

"Well I owe him my life. Besides the robe he had on was..." he was cut off by a soft pair of lips. He smiled and leaned in.

"Please don't worry about that. We're here and alive right? That's all that we need to know for now."

* * *

Everyone watched in silence as the Hokage walked down the street with his son in his left arm, and his right arm around Kushina. He still felt weak but that didn't stop him from getting up off his ass. Most people whispered amongst themselves when they caught a glimpse of the baby. Minato could care less for what they were saying at the moment. That was reserved for when he made his announcement. However he was fixed on getting to the Hokages tower at the moment. He looked to his side to see Kakashi leaning on a pole over to his right. Minato nodded and motioned with his head for him to follow.

Kakshi walked up towards his sensei and fell in a step off to his left. "Sensei, I hope this is for the best." Minato looked at him and nodded.

"Kakashi I told you ahead of time what was going on.......the situation has barely changed." Minato smiled.

"No. It has changed, you're alive. The original plan was for you to sacrifice yourself and seal the demon inside the child." he was cut off by Minato who cleared his throat.

"Well the mystery man seems to have done that for us. Besides Naruto should be seen as a hero. He has the biggest responsibility in the village. Besides he's my child, and I will always love him." Minato smiled brightly.

The silver haired Jounin looked at his sensei, "Well I hope the villagers are able to express the same love that you both do. Also, with your permission, I would like to help protect him."

Now Minato was laughing, "No that won't be necessary. I don't think anyone will harm him." he leaned closer to Kakashi and whispered, "Besides, he'll probably be stubborn like his mother." Kushina looked at Minato and smirked.

"Heard that." Kakashi laughed, and Minato looked back at her. Before they knew it they were all standing in front of the Hokages tower. Kakashi turned and bowed. He turned to leave but was stopped by his teachers voice.

"However, I would consider it an honor if you became his teacher in the future. You know when he's ready." Kakashi gave him a dumb look causing his teacher to laugh. Kakashi bowed towards his teacher.

"No Minato-sensei, it would be an honor for me to be able to teach him." Minato nodded and turned.

"However today I'll make an exception for today. Watch out for the Root members. I have a bad feeling about them." Minato and Kushina walked away and left Kakashi standing in front of the building. However he didn't stand there long. He knew that he had a mission and he'ld complete it for his teacher.

* * *

Minato and Kushina walked into the Hokages office where a group of respected shinobi were all standing around. They all turned and saw the young Hokage and breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Looks like the rumors are true." the Sandaime Hokage drew in a deep breath. Minato regarded the former leaf Head.

"Yeah I'm alive and kicking." he looked around at all his esteemed guests. From his right to his left stood, Jiraiya, his former teammate Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsunade, the Third, and Danzou. Minato regarded them all.

"Let me see Naruto. He needs a check up." Tsunade stepped forward to Minato. He gave her Naruto and she cradled him in her arms. Minato at the moment was a little concerned about one person in the room.

"Excuse me, but why are you here Danzou?" Minato quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't regard me in such a manner boy. I'm here to make sure the demon doesn't escape." Minato looked the old man over.

"Stop with this bullshit. I know what you plan to do." Danzous eyes tightened at the remark.

"The thing is that I'm not going to act innocent and say anything to cover myself up." Danzou frowned at the man called Hokage.

"Well then I suppose I should ask why all of you are here, but I think I already know." Minato walked towards his desk and led Kushina over. He sat down and she sat down on his lap, sideways.

"You're right kid. It's about Naruto." Jiraiya remarked his former student.

"Well as far as I know he has the Kyuubi in him." Minato placed his head on Kushinas.

"That's exactly why were worried. Weren't you the one that was suppose to perform the Shiki Fuujin?" asked Tsunade with the baby still in her arms.

"I'm sorry but I was knocked out while fighting against the masked man when another person walked in the middle of us. He was wearing the Rokudaime Hokage robes." this left a little bit of an awkward silence within the room. "Before I knew anything he knocked me unconscious. When I came to the first thing I saw was Kushina and Naruto." the Sandaime sighed heavy.

"What are you implying then? That he might have been an accomplice of the one that attacked us?" the thirds eyebrow raised high.

Minato closed his eyes, "No he left me alive. If he had been with Madara he wouldn't have let him be captured. Or let me live." Kushina then spoke up.

"He also saved my life......he said some weird things to me but then he implanted the demon fox in Naruto. After that he put some sort of lifespan expanding jutsu on me." she bit her bottom lip, "After that he just sorta.....disappeared."

Minato placed his arm around her and held her tight. "Thank god for him then." he kissed her head and looked back at the other people. "If you don't mind I would like it if you kindly went away. It's a been tiring and tragic day......besides I need to get my speech ready." with that many back turned except Tsunade and Hiashi. Tsunade gave Naruto back to Kushina and smiled.

"Don't worry. He's very healthy." she also left though, leaving just Hiashi and the two.

"I'm sorry I wasn't of much help at this meeting. However I felt it wasn't in my place to speak out against such high shinobi." Minato laughed.

"No it's deffinatly within your juristriction. Please do help me in the future though." he said in mock hurt.

"I'll try to do so Lord Hokage." he turned away and was about to walk into the hall when he heard his former teammates voice.

"Stop with that honor shit. You and I are like brothers." Hiashi turned to the smiling man, "Now get the hell out. You got a family to help out." Minato smiled at the man. Hiashi smiled back and left the two lovers alone.

At this time Kakashi was outside the office. He had already sent three Root members away and now everything was quiet. "Wonder if sensei needs me inside now." Kakashi lept over to the window but quickly turned the other way. "No I think I'll stay outside."

Inside were Minato and Kushina who were both kissing each other very softly. Minato had his arms around her and Kushina was holding Naruto with her right arm, her left was wrapped around Minato. "I love you so much." Minato said as he held his face close to hers. She smiled and kissed his lips again.

"I know. Now that it's us three we can be together." Minato smiled.

"Yeah you're right."

Minatos speech was legendary. Everyone there stood in awe as he proclaimed what had happened in the past few hours. He sent out his regardes to all those that were lost and told them that together they would be able to bring in the light on this dark day.

* * *

**8 Years later**

The 4th Hokage was at his desk with his head on top of it. Yes, he was asleep. Out of everything that came along with being the strongest was the paperwork. No this little fact is not overplayed. With the Chunin Exams and even the Jounin Exams everything was made to be longer and more.......detailed.

However at this moment in time a spikey haired boy had poped his head in the door. Seeing the man with his head on the desk he immediately smirked. The boy decided he would do something simple. He put his face right infront of the Hokages face and just starred. You all know that feeling you get when you feel like you're being watched. Well this is the feeling the Hokage was having. Slowly he stirred until he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes. Minato jumped up from his position and fell back in his chair.

The little boy began laughing, "Ha-ha I got you again!" exclaimed the boy.

"Ugh I wish you didn't do that Naruto." Minato got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on it's only a harmless joke, beside you're suppose to be working aren't you?" Minato eyed his son.

"Sigh- I suppose you're right.......just don't tell your mother I went to sleep again. God knows what she'ld do if she found out." He smiled at the boy and laughed.

A day in the life of Namikaze Naruto.........and others.


	3. Your Mother Should Know

_**Yesterday**~By SoddenEye_

_Roundabout: Naruto was 22 and in serious need of a sense. He found a way to make his past more beneficial, however the now never really went away. Confusing you? Well it means he fixed his past but he continued his course in life and well whatever. That Naruto died and was met with the faces of those precious to him that had been killed. If you're even more confused go look it up cause I offer no reasonable excuse to my own ramblings._

Hope you all enjoy this. Just to let you know all the chapter titles mesh together with a common theme. Guess the theme if you can, still doubt anyone will.

Enjoy the next chapter and look out for Naruto passing the academy in chapter 4. And after going over chapters 398 to 401 I have noticed that I didn't forget about a plot hole. This will also be the last filler so that you can get interactions and such down.

_

* * *

_

___Chapter 3: **Your Mother Should Know**_

Naruto sat up straight in bed. His head was whirling with thoughts. He had finally been able to fix everything that had happened but now he realised his one true failure in regardes to his mission. His time was still acting on it's own. Naruto had been silently cursing himself for the longest time. It first donned on him when he found out that the village had been attacked after he had left. Their were very little deaths but their were still deaths. He hated himself for not realising it sooner, but what he had done was the wrong choice. That's what he kep telling himself at least.

It had been bugging him for years and yet he couldn't do anything about it. However after that incident he hadn't met to many familier faces that had died. In the middle of his thoughts he failed to notice the beauty stirring next to him. Hinata had awoken slowly and Narutos eyes softened as she brought herself up a bit.

"Naruto go back to sleep. Please." she said in a tired voice. She straightened up and slowly pulled Naruto down. She then rested her arms there for comfort and to make sure he didn't go back up.

"Hinata.....I've been wondering if I did the right thing." Naruto was staring at her. She returned the look with a sigh.

"Naruto, if I have learned anything from you it's that you were always true to your word. You tried doing something that you had no idea about. It didn't go as planned and it was very reckless but it was probably the right thing to do." Hinata rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady breathing.

"How do you figure?" he asked still doubting his decision. Hinata lightly slapped the side of his head while keeping her head on his chest.

"Shut it and sleep." Naruto grinned and put his arm over her. She looked at him and arched her brow.

"You're right I suppose." Hinata drew in a content sigh. Naruto kissed her head and closed his eyes. _'I find it funny, because when one says this is heaven they don't know. But I can say that honestly.'_

If you are wondering about this let me explain. After Naruto had 'disappeared' the village was left without a leader. Kakashi being the only one with any knowledge of what had become of the former Hokage, kept his mouth sealed. The newly picked Hokage was in fact Kakashi though and this led to a rumour going around of what had become of Naruto. Reports had told of Kakashi being the last person to talk with the Hokage. This led people to believe that he had done of with Naruto. After about a month the uneasiness in the village was still strong. A minor village thought it wise to attack during the time of uncertainty. They were repelled easily however. Kakashi still had very little trust within the walls of Konoha however.

Not much is told after that however. Much of what happens during that time is unrelated to our story at the moment, so lets return to that.

* * *

On the other side of the coin things were going pretty good. Let me explain a bit of the events that had happened. For one since Madara was captured and identified as the reason of the Fox's attack all suspicion of the entire Uchiha clan was cleared. However not everyone was convinced about his, namely Danzou. He still had his ideals about him. Madara Uchiha also managed to escape before the very eyes of the Fourth Hokage. This lead to a rise in suspicion of the Uchiha Clan helping him escape. The Fourth disregarded such rumors as, "Bull" since he had seen the mans escape before his very eyes. With this you must remember that because Madara was identified the village didn't back the Uchiha Clan into a corner. Meaning no Coup de' tat was formed. Since you probably still don't understand that it also means Itachi Uchiha wasn't sent to kill his clan. Instead Itachi became one of the few ninja assigned to the Hokage.

Naruto had also become friends with Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. He was accepted by his peers and the village much more than in the previous life. He was looked at as a hero by most people instead of being feared as the demon fox. He was still never told about the fox. His parents wanted to wait until he passed the academy.

The other ninja that was a right hand man of the Hokage was Kakashi by the way. They were both put in charge of the Hokages personal missions and such. Draw your own conclusions because the answer is yes.(No yaoi) At the moment we are at right now in our story is about eight years after the attack on the village.

Naruto sat very still with his legs crossed in, hands interlocked with themselves, eyes closed. A single leaf was on his nose balancing. On both sides of him sat Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Both of them were also sitting in this position. They were outside in the Hokages personal training grounds. At the moment all three were practicing concentration and patience. They had been doing the activity for a little under an hour. Their target time was around one hour. They were to be told when their time was up for the exercise. After a few more minutes Kushina had walked up with a bag slung over her right shoulder.

She was bringing them all lunches and to give them a bit of a break. She approached the still ninjas who sat in a triangle. "Kakashi it's time for your lunch." she waited for a response and when she didn't get one she just had to draw in a sigh. "Hey Kakashi! Time to eat!." she swung her bag and hit Kakashi in the face, making him fall backwards. Kakashi opened his eyes just as he hit the ground. Of course this caused Itachi to come to his senses also but Naruto didn't.

"Oh it's you Kushina." Kakashi picked himself up and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Sorry Kushina we were in a deep meditative state for the training." Itachi bowed to her in apology.

"Never mind that, what about Naruto?" she looked over to her son to see him in the same position. "Huh......seems he must be pretty dedicated to it." Kushina walked over to him. Kakashi smiled in approval at his young student. It seemed as though he was coming into his own already. That's what he thought for a moment at least.

"We most be modeling him into a fine shinobi. Isn't that right Itachi?" Kakahi looked over with a smile and Itachi nodded in agreement. Kushina had her had on Naruto and was frowning. She sent them both a glare.

"No you idiots. He's asleep." Itachi and Kakashi both looked at her in horror. Kushina shifted her eyes to her son and softened her look. "Come on Naruto. It's time to wake up." she nudged him softly. "Come on Naruto get up. I brought lunch." with that his eyes quickly opened.

"Where?" questioned the little golden haired boy. Kushina smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we have enough for me and you." Itachi picked up the bag and brought out four different lunches. He handed two to Kushina. She looked at him with a little surprise.

"What?" Itachi couldn't understand the look.

"Did you not fail to teach him anything?" Kushina questioned. She looked at him a little harder.

"Huh?" asked Kakashi back to her. In response to that Kushina snatched away the two other lunches.

"Well, you two are top of the line shinobi. Correct?" her eyebrow rose. "And yet you couldn't keep him from falling asleep. Actually scratch that, you failed to notice it."

They both paled. "I suppose." was all that came out combined. She smiled and placed all the lunches back in her bag.

"Actually Naruto I think we should go to your father. He should be getting hungry right about now." she looked down at Naruto. He smiled brightly and nodded. "Oh and Kakashi please rid yourself of those books Jiraiya makes. It's not something I want Naruto reading on accident." and with the she took Narutos hand and they left behind two extremely dumb and frieghtened looking ANBUs behind.

* * *

I also want to point out the minor things that happened during this time that stayed the same. The Hyuuga attempted capture happened and the end result stayed the same. As did most activities in Akatsuki including Pein's rise through the ranks. Other than that I suppose anything could be said about what happened.

Naruto was slightly leading his mother through the halls of the Hokage tower. He had a broad smile on his face and was looking around at everything around him. He stopped at the Hokages Office and looked up at his mother. "What?" she asked.

"What if he's asleep again?" Kushina smiled and bent down.

"He won't be asleep again. You can trust me with that." she picked him up and let him rest on her arm. She opened the door and was greeted by Jiraiya. He had gotten back recently and was giving advice about many.....'things' to Minato. Some about leadership roles, some personal, and even more that were to personal.

"Well at least you aren't asleep." Kushina looked at Minato winked at him.

"Pervy ojiisan!" Naruto yelled as Kushina stepped into the room. Jiraiya glared at the kid.

Kushina glared at Jiraiya. "This is exactly why I wasn't fond of Naruto hanging around with you." Jiraiya laughed.

"Well it's not necessarily my fault now is it?" he questioned her and waved his arms as if to block the words. Minato winced and figured she was about to win this argument.

"I just don't want Naruto to grow up and become like you and Kakashi." she lowered her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Oh come on Kushina. I've known Jiraiya since I was a kid. He wouldn't do anything extremely horrible........right?" Minato looked at his teacher. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Hell no, I do what I do in the name of research." after that last word Jiraiya felt a pain that couldn't be compared. He looked down to see a foot right between his legs and moving up a member. He closed his eyes and fell backwards. Naruto looked on in confusion.

"Mom it's o.k. He only took me researching once or twice. It wasn't fun at all. He just sat me down on a rock and peeped on onsens." Kushina was now glaring down at him. Minato was up now and holding her back.

"Come now dear. I think he's taken enough.....damage." Minato placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. He smiled and leaned in close to her ear so no one else heard. "Besides you can get him later. I mean, he is staying at our place." she smiled and kissed him quickly before putting Naruto down.

"Damn right I will she whispered back." and with that the day went on. No one knew it at the time but the times were in a great peace. They had no idea what would befall them in the coming years, but that was later. All of that could wait as far as anyone was concerned.

* * *

_That's all boys and girls. Hope you enjoy and take note I am not very good at humor but I figure that it must be added to keep it a little lighter. R&R my readers and enjoy._


	4. Paperback writer

_**Yesterday**~By SoddenEye_

_Roundabout: Naruto was 22 and in serious need of a sense. He found a way to make his past more beneficial, however the now never really went away. Confusing you? Well it means he fixed his past but he continued his course in life and well whatever. That Naruto died and was met with the faces of those precious to him that had been killed. If you're even more confused go look it up cause I offer no reasonable excuse to my own ramblings._

_Hey everyone. Well I know my last chapter wasn't very good but give it time. I think this fic is going to be my best one ever. So sit back relax and read this chapter which I'm making a little longer than usual. SoddenEye~_

_This chapter also officially ends the prologue. On to CANON(kinda)!!_

_And just a heads up: As of chapter 5 this story will turn into an M story. Mostly because I'm gonna be graphic with the battles and people dieing and such. Also I will be going through most missions excluding the Zabuza mission. Just a heads up that the mission will be finished by a different team and not Narutos. I don't want to do that mission for various reasons._

_Enough of me lets get on to the story._

_

* * *

_

___Chapter 4: **Paperback writer**_

**13 years after the Kyuubis attack on Konoha:**

Naruto sat in class silently listening to Iruka-sensei blab on through this and that. Naruto didn't really care. Nothing was really important at the moment except the exams and even then Naruto knew what they were suppose to do. It would be a sync for him to pass, but now he was wondering who he would be put in a team with. His dad told him that his teammates would be the most important people he would ever know. Now the trouble for Naruto was figuring out who they'd be. Naruto looked to his right and saw Sasuke yawning.

He really wanted to be on Sasuke's team because they were such good friends and all. They had known each other ever since Itachi became his dads right hand man. Naruto the looked to Hinata who was sitting next to him. He also wanted to be on her team. Actually he wanted to be with her no matter what. Even more than Sasuke. She was Narutos very first friend and she was very nice. _'She's also pretty.' _Naruto caught himself and shook his head. They were inseparable to say the least. Always going somewhere together, and always being with each other. If one asked where Hinata was someone would probably answer where Naruto was. What Naruto was unaware of was Hinatas true feelings towards him. She admired him alot and she never wanted to be made a fool of in front of Naruto.

Many things were different with the attitudes and clothing of everyone in the room. Naruto was the biggest change. He had on an opened up jacket that was mostly grey but with a stripe of black on the sleeves. It was over a navy blue shirt with his family symbol in the middle. He had dark blue jeans on also. His attitude was pretty much the same except he hadn't been lonely his whole life. He was also less prankish.

Hinata was a complete 180 degree turn. She wore a grey short sleeved shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the upper right corner and black pants. Her hair was a little longer than the original 13 year old Hinata, but it was still longer. She was much more confident and was always with Naruto. She was the only one that Naruto would confide to about his feelings and such. She very well understood her relationship with him and hopped it would grow.

Sasuke had the biggest attitude change. He wasn't a mope and was much more friendly. He extremly competitive with Naruto and always thought about things in the best way possible. He also always mocked Naruto in a friendly way like best friends would. His clothing changed slightly from his blue shirt to a more flexible redish-orange shirt.

"Alright you're all dismissed." Iruka said with a sigh. He noticed that barely anyone was paying attention to him all day. Everyone stood up at their own pace and preceded to move to the door. Naruto got up to leave but was stopped by Irukas voice. "Naruto, make sure you don't overdo it tonight. You have your exam in the morning and you can't come in tired like you did yesterday."

Naruto smirked, "Aww come on my dad was just teaching me some new jutsus." Iruka smiled and nodded for him to go. Sasuke and Hinata were both waiting for him at the door.

Naruto was a top of the class student at the academy. He and Sasuke were both neck and neck in skill, and they both figured that since the teams were based on skills they wouldn't be on the same team. Naruto also doubted being on the same team as Hinata. She was also at the top of the class and it's not everyday you have a team with such prestigious qualities. They were outside walking underneath a shady tree when Naruto exclaimed his frustration.

"Aww man tomorrow is going to suck! I mean really, we won't be on the same team." Naruto put his hands on the back of his head. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah you're right." Sasuke said and thought to himself, "I mean unless one of us is almost dead last in tomorrows exams." Naruto perked up at that. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, "Can't do that Naruto. Iruka-sensei will suspect something." Narutos expression changed again.

"It might not be so bad though." Hinata tried to get the bad mood to change. Naruto smiled and nodded she always made Naruto feel better.

"You're right, maybe something will happen." Naruto thought about it and figured a plan. He smiled inwardly and laughed sarcastically. _'I can always get him to help.'_

Naruto looked at Hinata and began figuring what might happen. Worst case was that he was rejected, and the best case was them being on the same team. Anything was possible.

* * *

Naruto walked inside his house and began looking around. "Anyone home." he said as he shed his jacket and shoes.

"They're in the backyard." Naruto turned to see Jiraiya standing in the doorway with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking pervy ojiisan?" Naruto smirked as the sannin frowned at him. Naruto had a tendency to make remarks about the man. Especially to his face.

"It's nice to see you again to." Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he walked away. Naruto followed the older man intent on having him help.

"Wait come on! I didn't mean that. I need something from you." Jiraiya looked at the kid again. He was a persistent little snot that's for sure.

"What is it you want? New jutsu? Money? Porn?" Jiraiya smirked. Naruto pfft at the things the old man was offering.

"No, it's about my test results." Naruto winced as he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He turned around to see his father with a raised eyebrow. Naruto thought inwardly, '_Shit'._

"What about your test results?" Minato looked at his sons expression.

"Well,.....I mean I really want to be on Sasuke and Hinatas team." Naruto explained as Jiraiya sneaked away from the room. He could care less for this type of talk. Now if it was about women then he'd be interested, but it wasn't. "The way we figure it though it would be impossible to get on the same team."

"Naruto you need to understand that teams are made according to skill. If three of the top students were on the same team,........well a whole lot of people will be upset. Especially at me." Minato placed a hand on Narutos head and ruffled his hair. He smiled at the boy.

"But we're all friends. I would definatly work better with people I actually know. That counts for something, right?" Minato thought about it. A team needed to be able to trust in one another and surely their trust was something to count. He sighed inwardly.

"I'll bring it up to the Jounins. Hell maybe you'll get lucky and they'll listen to you." Minato shrugged and turned. "Ohh by the way, Naruto don't go out tonight. We're expecting company."

Naruto sighed hard and went into his living room. He pulled out a small book with a title called, "The Way Things Continue". It was about a man that is always caught up in terrible situations some even lethal. He had picked it up on his way home and was hoping to get in a good read before he had dinner. Naruto planted his back on the couch. He read the first few chapters and figured it was worth picking up again later. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was about time for dinner, he placed the book on the coffee table. The entire time he was reading he hadn't payed attention to who who was coming in or out. Naruto got up from the couch and stretched out his back. "Hmm wonder what's for dinner."

Naruto walked through the halls and into the dining room where he saw faces that he was very familiar with. He first noticed Hinata and her father sitting next to each other on one end of the table. Next to them was old man Sarutobi and Jiraiya. He also noticed that some of Jiraiyas toad summons were sitting in a corner of the room. His dad was sitting next to his teacher and talking it up. He didn't see his mom and figured that she was probably in the kitchen burning dinner or something.

Hinata turned around in her seat to see Naruto walking into the room. "Oh there you are Naruto-kun." she said as he sat next to her.

"Hey, you should have at least told me you were here. It would have been better without all the old folk around." Naruto spoke in a whisper.

"No, we just got here about five minutes ago. Thanks for the worry though." Hinata smiled and Naruto felt his chest start going a little faster. '_Whoa, what the hell'_Naruto looked away and decided to look at the old perv.

"Hey, pervy ojiisan." Naruto laughed as he saw Jiraiya choke on his water.

"You cough....keep calling cough, cough me that. We'll see what happens." Naruto laughed as the old man drank some more water while coughing. Naruto looked back to Hinata and she laughed along with him.

"Yeah we'll see." Jiraiya eyed the kid down and decided to change the subject.

"Naruto, what's up with you reading so much? I didn't think you liked to read. I mean you've never been fond of my books." Jiraiya brought out one of his own paperback novels.

"Pfft yeah right. Those things are awful. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to read those things." Naruto laughed. "I like to read, but I don't like your crappy series."

Jiraiya glared daggers at the kid and tried to keep his anger down. He was helped, somewhat, courtesy of a pan to the back of his head. His head went into the table and face first into his empty plate. He looked up to see Kushina with a pan in her hand.

"You're right they're vulgar and poorly thought out." Jiraiya frowned at her and decided to hold it in.

"Bet you every single guy in this room has read at least one of them intently." Naruto said with a smile. He looked at all the men in the room shift in their seats. "Ohh wow I was just kidding." naruto said with a mock disappointed look. The dinner went on functionally. Naruto could care less what the older folk talked about so he talked with Hinata. Pretty boring.

"Well it's about time I left. Hinata needs to rest up for tomorrow and I need to do some work." Hiashi got up and so did Hinata. Naruto sighed and waved bye to Hinata.

"I suppose I should leave also. Good night and thank you for the dinner." the Third also got up and walked to the door.

Jiraiya got up from his seats and saw that his toad friends were all gone. "Well I guess I'll go to bed." Jiraya left the room before he could hear any question of helping clean up. Naruto looked at his mother pick up the dishes off the table. Naruto got up and took the plates from her.

"Don't worry I'll wash them tonight." Kushina smiled at her son and nodded. Naruto walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes into the sink. He pulled his sleeves up to his elbows and turned the water on. _'Just what the hell was that tonight? Why did I react like that when Hinata smiled?' _Naruto scrubbed the dishes nice and clean. _'I mean really. Did I develop feelings for her? Or.....or what?'_Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked behind him to see his father.

"So what's the problem?" Minato asked as Naruto went back to work.

"What problem? What makes you think something is wrong?" Naruto loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. He looked at his father who was smirking wildly.

"Well I just happened to notice something tonight." Minato leaned on the wall. Naruto walked over to the fridge and brought out a water bottle.

"What did you notice?" Naruto asked without looking his father in the eye.

"Hmm I was just saying I saw you being pretty friendly with Hinata tonight." Minato placed a finger on his temple and looked up in fake wonder.

"I'm always friendly dammit." Naruto drank some water and finally looked his dad in the eye. His fathers eyes read that 'Oh really' expression.

"Well lets just say you are and lets say you aren't. No matter how you view it I know the truth." Minato cracked his neck and went to his son. "Here I'll give you a book so that you can read up about it." Naruto looked as his father produced the Icha Icha book. Naruto frowned as his father handed him the book.

"Seriously?" Minato nodded and walked away.

"You never know."

* * *

The next morning at the academy Naruto was dead beat tired. He had most of the night reading the book Minato had given him. The other half of the night was spent with Naruto having 'explicet' dreams about Hinata. He kept himself up and had only about half an hour of sleep. Naruto had his head planted on the desk while Iruka explained the test.

"It will consist of a written exam and a jutsu test. First will be the test." Iruka handed the tests out individually. He reached Narutos desk and frowned. He rolled one of the tests up and smacked Naruto with it. Naruto shot up.

"Whoa! What happened!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone looked back at him. Iruka sighed and handed Naruto the test. He went back to the front of the room.

"Try your best everyone." Iruka frowned as he looked towards a sleeping Naruto.

Naruto flunked the test and but did fairly well on the jutsu portion of the exam. Naruto however was now known as the dead-last in the class. He wasn't sad at all though, it might have been for the best. He knew Sasuke was probably number one in the class so it was good. They might be on the same team to even up the 'ranks'. Iruka called everyone that passed to get their headbands(sorry I searched for the actual term but got nothing). Everyone was called up.

"Alright come back tomorrow for the team selections. You are dismissed." Iruka looked back at the moving students and saw Naruto with his head on the desk again. 'Damn it Naruto'

* * *

Naruto was walking with a slouch alongside Hinata and Sasuke. They were both looking at Naruto in pity. "What was it you were doing last night?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped in his tracks and thought back to the book. He blushed and straightened himself out.

"Ohh that, umm it was nothing. I was just really into this book I got yesterday and spent all night reading it. Forgot to sleep." Naruto made up the excuse on the spot. He didn't want to be considered a hypocrite. Hinata laughed at Narutos lame excuse. She began to wonder even more about it though.

"It must have been a pretty good book then." Narutos body frooze entirely and he thought back to his dreams.

"Yeah! Ummm......I'm gonna,..uhh go this way." Naruto bolted from the two and left them wondering what had just happened. They both followed Naruto on complete confusion.

Naruto sprinted through the streets with his two friends on his tail. Naruto swerved through alleyway and streets avoiding his two friends. He figured he had at least lost visual of them after a while and turned into an adult store. He was on the floor with his hands and knees on the ground. He looked up to see Jiraiya with a bag in his hand. Naruto then looked at the sign above the cashier. "Oh god no." Naruto said as he broke out of the store.

"Wait! Naruto this is all for the sake of research!"

* * *

Naruto returned home much quicker than anyone had ever thought possible by just sprinting. He opened up the front door and raced up to his room. He found the book and began to rip it up. His mother came into the room in confusion and then noticed what he was destroying.

"Well I won't say anything but this. I still love you even if you're into that sort of thing. Please remember that for me honey." before Naruto could say anything his mother had left. The day was turning out to be very crappy.

He picked up the book that he had wanted to read and began to read the next few chapter. Naruto forgot all about the Icha Icha book and test and everything else that happened. After about two hours Naruto put the book down and looked at his bag. Naruto sighed and opened up his bag. He noticed his headband was still in it and then winced. He forgot to tell his parents that he passed the exam. Naruto tied the headband over his forehead and tightened it. He went downstairs into the living room where his parents were talking with Jiraiya.

They turned around and saw Naruto with a leaf village headband on. Both his parents got up smiling at Naruto.

"Way to go! I knew you'd pass." Minato said and slugged Naruto in the arm. Kushina hugged Naruto and kissed his forehead.

"We're proud of you honey." Jiraiya stayed put with a frown on his face. They had both forgotten the promise they had made. He cleared his throat and caught Minatos attention.

"Right um well Naruto we have something to tell you. I think you should sit down." Minato grabbed a chair and pulled it up to him.

"Huh? What is it?" Narutos day was about to become even crappier.

* * *

_O.K I wrote the message above before this chapter and I think I'm gonna change but I want your views on the rating change. I don't want to violate any guidelines but I don't want to lose any readers. so read and review please. I want to know what you think about this._


	5. Carry That Weight

_**Yesterday**~By SoddenEye_

_Roundabout: Naruto was 22 and in serious need of a sense. He found a way to make his past more beneficial, however the now never really went away. Confusing you? Well it means he fixed his past but he continued his course in life and well whatever. That Naruto died and was met with the faces of those precious to him that had been killed. If you're even more confused go look it up cause I offer no reasonable excuse to my own ramblings._

_Hey everyone. The plot will start to unfold in select chapters. This chapter specifically will give you a bit of foreshadowing. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, and hey enjoy yourselves._

_

* * *

_

_____Chapter 5: **Carry That Weight**_

**_Hokage Naruto-Location: Heaven_**

Naruto sat on his couch with a worried look on his face. He had learned that Chouji had died on a mission and met up with Hinata. He knew that if he met Chouji again he would have to explain the situation to him and that would not turn out well. He didn't care for the fact that Chouji had died or anything of that sort. He was more afraid of the opinion his friends had made of him. When they died he would surely be scolded at by them all.

"No, what I did was the right thing. No one can argue that. It was just a minor mistake right? I can't be blamed for something I didn't know." before Naruto knew it Chouji was in front of him. He didn't look happy at all and his arms were folded in front of himself. Naruto staggered back on the couch a little.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Chouji brought a fist back and drove it into Narutos face. Naruto fell back from the couch and onto the ground hard. Naruto got to his feet and was immediatly punched in the stomach by Chouji's enlarged hands. He flew back to the wall and hit it hard. "Come on Naruto! You gonna give up again! I thought you were the Hokage? You should be stronger than this!" Chouji swung his arm at Naruto. Naruto ducked and Chouji hit the wall instead. Naruto tackled Chouji and they both fell onto a table. Chouji punched Naruto in the face to get him off.

"I didn't give up! I tried to make a better past!" Naruto jumped up and flew a kick into Chouji's face. Chouji was turned around 360 degrees. When he made one complete flip he took Naruto's legs and grabbed them. He spun himself and Naruto in a circle until he finally let go. Naruto's back hit the edge of a wall. He didn't get up instead he laid sprawled out on the ground gasping in pain. "No matter what we do we can't die. We'll just keep beating ourselves up." Chouji picked Naruto up by the head. His hand covered Narutos skull and he was tightening his grip. Narutos eyes were closed in pain.

"We're all pissed Naruto. Don't worry you're eventually going to wish that you didn't feel anything at all." with that Chouji began to squeeze harder. Naruto felt the pain surge through his head. Chouji was shaking with rage even now. That was until Choujis grip suddenly loosened. Naruto looked at Chouji who coughed up blood. He released his grip and Naruto fell to the ground. Chouji fell to the side and revealed Hinata behind him with her Byakugan activated. She was crying as her hands began shaking. Chouji was on the ground with wide eyes.

"So that's how it is." Chouji muttered as Hinata went over to Naruto.

"God damn it." Naruto muttered, "I knew it, I knew this would happen." his voice became louder, "Why did I do it Hinata?! Why?!"

* * *

**_13 year old Naruto Namikaze_**

Naruto looked at Minato confused as he took a seat. The happy mood had changed completely and was replaced by a tense atmosphere. He looked at mother then his father. They both had a look of pain on their faces.

"Naruto, you know about the story of the Kyuubi. Right?" Naruto nodded his head at his father. "Well what we told you was a lie. I had made it a rule that no one would talk about you to their children until they reached the correct age. I also had to wait to tell you the real truth."

Naruto looked at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean?" Minato sighed hard at his son.

"I'll start from the beginning I suppose. 13 years ago the Kyuubi attacked this village. That's true. However something the younger generation doesn't know is that the Kyuubi was being controled. A man named Uchiha Madara had controled the Kyuubi for his own twisted intentions. I fought him and at one point he had the upper hand. However a man interrupted our fight. He knocked me and Madara out and the single handily sealed the Kyuubi within himself. No one knew what he looked like and he didn't die like he should have though. He went to a newly born child and sealed the demon fox within the baby." Minato caught his breath and stared at Naruto.

"What happened to the child?" Naruto asked still in confusion. Minato placed his hand on Narutos shoulder.

"Naruto,......he's you." Narutos eyes widened and he had to look at his mother for confirmation. She nodded and looked at him with a half smile.

"What?" Naruto couldn't believe it, "What happened to the man?" Minato looked at Kushina and frowned.

"Well your mother was in the room with you and watched the man disappear into thin air." Naruto looked at his mother and couldn't help but stare confusingly.

"Honey, don't think you are any more different than anyone else. You are you. The fox has nothing to do with you." Kushina hugged Naruto and tried to comfort him. It worked, he immediatly lost the tension in his body.

"But why din't you tell me ahead of time?" Naruto looked at his mother still in confusion.

"We didn't want to tell you until you were ready. We felt it would be appropriate to tell you when you became a ninja." Minato spoke up. He looked at his teacher who had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and nodded at his former student.

"Naruto this doesn't mean a thing." Jiraiya spoke up, "The fox lays asleep within you. He can not get out unless you release him. All of your training up to this point was meant for the controling of your chakra. You will be able to handle it." Naruto looked at the smiling old man. "You aren't a demon. You are Naruto, the godchild of the greatest author in the world." Jiraiya did a crane pose. His parents looked at him as if he were the special child in the family. Naruto laughed and smiled at the old man.

"Don't worry Naruto. Everyone loves you no matter what. We have always loved you." Kushina looked him in the eyes lovingly. Naruto hugged his mom.

"Thank you." Naruto walked back upstairs. He wanted to get a good night sleep, yet it seemed that might not happen.

Minato looked at his teacher, "Well, we got that out of the way." Jiraiya placed a hand on Minatos shoulder.

"Kid he was going to find out tomorrow if you didn't tell him. Besides he's a strong boy, I know he can carry a burrden such as that easily." Jiraiya removed his hand and opened his notebook up, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to do some research."

* * *

Naruto walked into class the next day with everyone's eyes planted on Naruto. He was very confused at the looks but then figured that since he was told they would have probably been told. He walked casually to his spot next to Hinata. She was looking at him with soft eyes. Naruto looked at her and felt his heart beat increase. _'Agh not again.'_

"Don't worry Naruto. We're still friends, no matter what." she whispered it so no one else heard. Iruka walked into class with the list of teams and cleared his throat. Every ones attention was now on him.

"Now I have your teams right here along with your sensei and team number." Iruka opened the file up. He read through them until he got to team 7. He looked at it in a funny way and then peered at Naruto.

"Team seven will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha," the girls that weren't picked yet were all on edge, especially Hinata. She wanted to be on Narutos team no matter what. "and the last member is Hinata Hyuuga." all the girls in the room let out a groan. Hinata blinked and looked at Naruto who was smiling. Her mind started to become fuzzy. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted at Iruka. "Since when did he do this sort of thing!?" Iruka looked at Naruto and then continued with the teams. Hinata had to much however and her head hit the table in front of her.

"Team eight will be Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura looked at Iruka in horror. For her it was the worst team possible. (I don't even have to say the last team.) Naruto looked to his right and noticed Hinata was unconscious.

"Hey Hinata. You o.k?" Naruto nugged her but got no reply. She was to happy to care at the moment.

"Your senseis will be here in one hour. You're dismissed for lunch until then." Iruka walked away from the kids. _'Now it's about time I relaxed.'_

Naruto was still trying to wake Hinata up when he realized Iruka had left. He looked up from Hinata and at Sasuke who had a raised eyebrow. "What?" Sasuke just looked the other way and pointed at the others in the room. Yet again everyone in the room, save Shikamaru, were looking at him. "What!" Naruto burst out again.

"Well, it's just that......uhmm." Kiba tried to say something but couldn't. Instead Sasuke said it.

"We didn't know until now." Naruto looked at his friend and understood. He knew that everyone in the room accepted him the way he was. Everyone was smiling at him and nodding their heads. Naruto smiled at them all.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hinata awoke about ten minutes later with little memory of what had happened. Just about everyone had left for their lunch breaks and the only ones left in the room were her, Sasuke and Naruto. She looked at Naruto and remembered that they had been placed on the same team.

"Here you go Hinata. We bought some lunch." Naruto raised up a bag with three lunches in it. Naruto took them out handed one to Sasuke and gave one to Hinata. Hinata just simply nodded and brought her lunch down.

"So, Naruto why didn't you tell any of us?" asked Sasuke as he opened up his lunch. Hinata looked at Naruto as he sighed.

"My dad told me about it yesterday to. I had no idea at all." Hinata said while regaining composure. Naruto took a bite out of his lunch. He looked both of them and shrugged.

"Hell my parents didn't even tell me. It was something they were saving up until I was ready. You know that sort of thing." Naruto took another bite out of his lunch. "I'ld rather not even think about it. Hasn't effected me yet." Sasuke nodded and Hinata smiled. They continued to eat and chat until the room began to fill up. After a while most of the senseis had picked up their teams. All that was left was team 7. They had been waiting for an hour. Hinata at the moment was playing solitaire while Naruto was reading a book. Sasuke was banging his head on a desk in pure boredom.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up from his book slightly.

"We got a little while longer. Kakashi is a bit prone to loosing his direction or helping an old woman cross the street. You should read some. It's a good way to pass by the time." Naruto continued to read and Sasuke was about to say something but the door slid open. In came the silver haired Jounin that was about two and a half hours late.

"Hey their." Kakashi was met with three separate glares. He laughed and held his hands up. "Hey what's up with those hostile looks?"

"You're late again Kakashi." Naruto stated as he put his book down. He placed it in his bag and looked straight at Kakashi.

"Oh about that, well Naruto you've heard them all so you can explain what I did." Naruto smirked. He had heard them all before.

"Yeah I bet I can. You were on your way when you found a lost dog in the road. It had a broken leg so you just had to help him out." Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. Kakashi gave a thumbs up.

"Well anyway lets just do the meeting here." Kakashi pulled up Irukas seat and looked at the three young children. "Lets get to know each other. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi looked at Naruto first.

"Damn it Kakashi you know me." Naruto was met with a chalk eraser to the face. Naruto coughed and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh fine, I'm Naruto Namikaze. I like my friends and family, I dislike perverts and traitors. My hobbies include reading and self control training. My dream for the future is to become respected around the village just like my dad." Naruto did a fist pump in the air. Kakashi smiled and nodded at Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like Naruto, Sasuke and all my friends, and my father to. I dislike people that are assholes to others for no real reason. My hobbies are training and spending time with my friends. I have a dream for the future but it's secret." Hinata snuck in a glimpse of Naruto. Kakashi again nodded at Sasuke.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha. I like to train with friends and dislike people that want to disgrace others. My hobbies are training and hanging around with my friends and brother. My dream is to one day become the head of my clan." Sasuke thought and raised his hands up as if to say go ahead. Kakashi was about to start when the chalk eraser flew at his face. He dodged it and sent it back at Naruto hitting him right between the eyes.

"My name is Kakahi Hatake. I like and dislike many things. I have hobbies and dreams to. Now wasn't that a good session?" Kakashi eyed the kids who were looking at him oddly. "Well my first impression of you guys is that you're all top of the mill. However I will give you a little test just so I can see first hand. Come with me so I can asses your skills." with that Kakashi walked out the door followed by his new team.

* * *

That day Kakashi looked like an utter fool. He had seen great teamwork between the three young shinobis and they were all able to figure out the secret behind the test. He had to hand it to them, they were a very compatible group. They knew each others strengths and weakness' very well. _'They may very well be ready for a C mission already.'_At the moment Kakashi was standing in front of his new team. He had just finished up with the team exercise and was kind of annoyed. All three of his student were standing in front of him with smiles planted across their faces.

"Well I suppose my first impression was correct. You guys work very efficiently and as a team. You're all selfless and good at the basic jutsus......which leads me to believe that the teams given were messed up." Kakashi glared at Naruto who was shaking his head.

"No I was careless the night before and didn't get enough sleep. I flunked the written part of the exam and became last in the class." Naruto remembered the dreams and started to drool a little. Kakashi didn't care much for that but it was still a little strange.

"Hmm I suppose, now I don't care , much about the other teams and they could care less about us at the moment. However I think they'll have to. You guys have something that all the other teams don't yet, and that's trust. I doubt any other team has as good of trust as you three do. With that being said I think I'll dismiss you here. Sleep well and meet me back here at 10 tomorrow for your first mission." Kakashi did a hand sign and poofed away from them.

Naruto looked at his teammates with a frown, "Bet you he'll be late."

* * *

_Now this chapter was a thrill for me. I finally got to do some in depth fighting and I skipped over the bell test because as fellow writers you understand the lack of relativity it has for us. I just refuse to write it and I am definatly skipping the Zabuza saga. With regards SoddenEye~ R&R please_


	6. Don't Let Me Down

_**Yesterday**~By SoddenEye_

_Roundabout: Naruto was 22 and in serious need of a sense. He found a way to make his past more beneficial, however the now never really went away. Confusing you? Well it means he fixed his past but he continued his course in life and well whatever. That Naruto died and was met with the faces of those precious to him that had been killed. If you're even more confused go look it up cause I offer no reasonable excuse to my own ramblings._

_Sorry about the wait. I know not many people actually read my story but for those that do I'm sorry. Enjoy this chapter I suppose and review. It's good for your health you know. (not proven)_

_

* * *

_

_____Chapter 5: **Don't Let Me Down**_

Naruto walked into his house with his bag strapped over his right shoulder. He looked sround the room and called out, "Mom? Dad? Old man?" he made his way to the kitchen and found a note on the table. It read, "Naruto, went out to get some food and other things. Be home around eight. Love you."

Naruto glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was just about ten minutes to seven. Naruto shrugged and exited the kitchen to go up to his room. Naruto shut the door behind him and threw his bag on his bed. He laid down on the bed for a few minutes before realizing that he only had about a chapter left in his book. "I think I'll finish it up right now." Naruto looked through the bag and picked the book out and turned to the page he had folded the edge for. Naruto laid back on the wall from his bed. The last paragraph went like this,

"I knew from the beginning that my time would come and end. I had accepted that, but I just couldn't accept it when the one I loved died. Maybe my life turned for the worst when I couldn't even realize what it was that I was doing. I was focusing to much on the past and on what had already happened that I lost all sense of the present. As my final breaths are drawn in I have realized something. The past can't be changed. We must accept that if we want to move forward. If you can't learn from yesterday then you can't move forward to tomorrow and today means nothing. I figured that my past was full of mistakes and now as I look at the faces around me I know it's to late. I can't stop the inevitable, but I know now I'll see her again soon. "

Naruto closed the book and closed his eyes. He thought long and hard about the last paragraph and the meaning. The message was all to true and was very deep. He got up off his bed and looked at the book in his hand. The authors name was Niiru Suspensa. "I think I need a new book." with that Naruto slipped his sandals on and went downstairs to the kitchen. He took out a water bottle from the fridge and looked at the note his mom had left him. He brought a pencil out and wrote his own message.

"Was home for half an hour, went to the bookstore. Might stay out tonight. Be back whenever." Naruto cracked his neck and put the pencil down. He closed the door behind him and locked it up. He turned and walked outside into the cool autumn air. A slight breeze hit his face and made Naruto shiver a little. He loved the cold air on his face, it felt great. Naruto zipped up his jacket and walked down the sidewalk. Naruto also loved the nightlife in Konoha. It was always busy at night.

Tonight Naruto felt especially good as he walked into his favorite bookstore. He looked in the section his last book had been in. He couldn't find any different books from the author though. The owner of the store poped his head from behind the shelf. "Ahh Naruto. It's a pleasure to see you again, and so soon." he laughed at the young boy.

"Hey Hon Osso-san.(see the end)" Naruto went back to the shelf after greeting the man. The old bookkeeper looked curiously at the boy.

"What is it you are trying to find?" asked the old man. Naruto looked up to him and brought out his book.

"I'm looking for another book by this guy." the old man chuckled at the boy.

"Oh I don't think you want that author. He usually does nothing but romance books, and I believe this is the only one the isn't." the old man smiled as Naruto looked at the book.

"Can I get one of those then? He is an amazing author." Naruto asked and the old man stopped laughing.

"O.k but I still don't think they'll be your style." the bookkeeper left for a minute and came back with a book in his hand. "This one seems to be the only one that you might like. It's got action but it leans more to romance than anything." he handed Naruto the book. Naruto shrugged it off and stared excitedly at the book in his hand. The title was "Don't Pass Me By".

Naruto handed the man the amount due and thanked him before he left the store. The old man watched as Naruto walked away thinking to himself, "That boy might like it......but romance." the old man chuckled and went to tend to some things.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the busy streets of Konoha with his book placed in front of his face. He had been reading ever since he had left the bookstore. It was definitely something new from what he was used to reading but it was still very good. Naruto was understanding most of the concepts in the book and taking in a great deal of new words. "Hmm the words amorous, infatuated, incognito. Interesting, to say the least. New vocabulary words I suppose though."

Naruto continued walking while reading until he finished the first chapter. He closed the book and looked ahead of him. He stopped dead in his tracks. This was night was Naruto's first memory of when he had started to fall for Hinata. She was walking with Sakura and Ino while wearing casual clothing. Not the acadamy kinda clothing that everyone would wear regularly. (I mean seriously)

Instead she has on a tank top with very thin straps. She was wearing her headband around her waist just above her pants. Naruto was looking at her in complete awe until he figured what it was he was doing. Naruto placed the book in front of his face so she wouldn't notice him. He couldn't understand it at all. He had been friends with Hinata for a long time and now those sort of feelings were coursing through him. Naruto walked forward hoping she didn't notice him, just this once. He walked forward, each step making his heart beat even faster than the previous.

Hinata on the other hand had noticed Naruto a few seconds after he had put his book up. She was a single step in front of Naruto when she stopped. She thought Naruto had also noticed her and would stop. Naruto, who had his book in front of his face didn't know of this though. Instead of stopping he walked right into her and fell down on top of her. He winced at the encounter and looked at the person he had fallen on. It was Hinata, and the position that they were in was questionable. "Ohh....uhm." Naruto felt his face redden as his face was only inches away from hers. Hinata also felt embaressed, hell even mortified but she didn't show it.

"Naruto? Can you get off of me?" she asked in the same tone she always talked in. Naruto scrambled up and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and all." Naruto tried to make an excuse to himself. In reality his heart was telling him he had done it on purpose.

"No, it's alright. I thought you saw me and well......I don't know." her train of thought drifted a little. Naruto bent down and picked up his book that was lying on the ground. He looked at Hinata and felt a blush sweep across his face. Naruto looked at her with a straight face.

"Oh, no it's all my fault. I wasn't paying attention at all." he rubbed the back of his head, "I probably shouldn't read while walking." he smiled and felt the tension ease. This whole time, however, their were two girls there with Hinata. Sakura and Ino were whispering back and forth between each other the entire time.

"Kinda funny, don't you think?" Ino asked Sakura as Hinata and Naruto continued talking nonsense. Sakura nodded and tilted her head at the two.

"I think they like each other. I mean look at them." Sakura whispered back to Ino. Both watched Naruto as he explained the book he was reading to Hinata.

"Yep and I think, as friends, we should leave them." they both snuck away from the two teammates. After a few more minutes Hinata felt she should get back to her friends.

"Well I should probably get back--" she looked behind her and noticed two blank spots. She looked around and saw no Ino or Sakura.

"I think they ditched you." Naruto chuckled as Hinata snapped her head. Naruto signaled with his head for her to follow. "Come on, we can spend some time together. It's been a while since we've done that." Naruto began walking before Hinata could answer.

"Hey wait up!" she ran up to Naruto side and fell into step with him. She looked at Naruto with a small smile. _'Some time with just Naruto. That sounds very nice.'_

"Heh, now that I think about it." Naruto grinned to himself and kept it to himself. Hinata eyed him as he grinned to himself.

"What?" she was a little curious at this action. Naruto looked at her and shook his head.

"Well I just thought that this was like a date. I mean now that we're older people would see it that way. Wouldn't they?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at him and smiled inwardly.

"I suppose people would see it that way. What's so bad about that?" Naruto tilted his head, "I mean you've never been shy about anything." Hinata smiled as Naruto's face took on an offensed look.

"I don't think that's possible. I mean we've been friends for so long." Naruto tried to get the discussion off of him directly. Hinata felt a little hurt by this though.

"What it be like if it were to happen though? I suppose it wouldn't be that bad." she was looking in the opposite direction of Naruto now. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Naruto however was starring at her with wide eyes.

"How do you figure." Naruto felt a little dizzy now. '_What? Is she asking me out?'_

"Uhm, I was just saying that it may not be that bad." she looked at Naruto with a hopeful look. Naruto saw this and understood what it meant. His eyes were even wider than before.

"A...are you asking me out?" Naruto asked with shock and hope lacing his voice. Hinata smiled at Naruto making his heart skip a beat. She stopped walking and turned to her left.

"I might be." she looked back at Naruto and winked right before she sprinted away.

Naruto stood in the middle of an alley with a dumb expression on his face. Naruto returned home that night with his book in his hand and a very longing sort of thirst. He barely had a grip on the book as he walked past his mother and Jiraiya in the kitchen. They both gave him questioning looks as he slowly walked past. He put the book down onto the counter and opened the fridge up. He brought out a water bottle and quickly chugged the beverage. He finished to the last drop and panted as he caught his breath. Kushina was about to say something but nothing came out and Naruto walked past her. Naruto walked up towards his room and closed the door behind him.

He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_'What the hell was that tonight?'_

* * *

The next few weeks were frustrating and awkward for Naruto. In total they had been given nine missions. All of them were crap though. Helping load and old mans cart, and looking for a fat old ladies cat was not something Naruto felt fitting for a ninja. That wasn't the only problem for Naruto though. Naruto hadn't really talked much with Hinata after that night. He tried to avoid her as much as possible. However he didn't want to seem rude and drive away his friend.

Naruto had other things on his mind at the moment. He was in the mission application area where his father sat next to Iruka. Naruto was looking at his father with hardened eyes. Hia father in return gave a pissed off look to him. Iruka on the other hand was trying not to look in that direction. Narutos teammates were both looking at Naruto with an unengaged look on their faces while Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto let me get this straight." his father wasn't in the happiest of moods, "You think you need a more challenging mission?" Minato sighed as his son nodded. "Ok I get it. Kakashi?" the Hokage looked at Kakashi.

"Yes sir?" Minato looked at him lazily.

"Is your team ready?" he asked wanting to see what his former student thought. Kakshi looked back at his team and nodded.

"I think they are more than capable for a C rank mission." Kakahi noticed Naruto's expression change. Minato rubbed his temples. His headache was getting worse and worse.

"Ok I'll give you a C rank mission. Iruka, I suppose you should give them something.....challenging." the Hokage looked at Iruka with tired eyes. Iruka flipped through all the missions and found one that suited their tastes. He found it right away.

"Here we go. Mission details: Escort the Daimyou's granddaughter to the lords estate." Iruka put a check next to the mission. Minato watched their expressions lighten up a little. At least they were going to get out of the village. Not Naruto though.

"That's it?" Naruto asked. His father looked at him with a frown.

"It's an escorting mission. It's also the Daimyou's bloodline. Have more respect that you're getting this mission." he peered at Naruto with his fingers clasped in front of his eyes.

"But it just seems so generic and easy." he tried reasoning with his dad, "I mean it just seems to simple." Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the boy to look up at him.

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll get our share of action. However for now be grateful to the _Hokage. _He's being extremely generous." Kakashi put emphasis on the word Hokage. Naruto looked at his father who was smiling. He knew that he had just won.

"Well.......fine." Naruto turned around and ran his hands through his hair. On one hand he could argue with his father. However on the other hand he was supposed to respect the Hokage.

"Ok then. The mission is set to start tomorrow afternoon. Oh and Kakashi, please don't be late for this one." Minato glared at his former student. Kakashi returned his glare with a smile.

"I'll make a better effort. Sound good?" Minato sighed and motioned for him to leave. He turned to Iruka and shook his head.

"I wonder why I even bother with him." Iruka looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"He's always late. I thought you would have gotten used to it." Iruka half asked. Minato shook his head.

"No. I mean Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was walking outside with his two teammates. Kakashi left to get some "personal things" to prepare for tomorrow. Naruto was walking along side Sasuke who was in between him and Hinata. Sasuke had noticed that for the past few weeks their was a certain awkwardness surrounding them. They continued walking through the silence though. Even if it was akward as hell. That was until Sasuke decided to speak up.

"You guys wanna get something to eat? I mean we rarely do anything with all three of us." Sasuke looked at Naruto and then Hinata. They both avoided looking over Sasuke's opposite shoulder. He noticed this and stopped. They both kept walking and went past Sasuke. They kept walking while looking at each other. "Hey! Idiots!" Sasuke yelled, snapping them out of their thoughts. They both starred at each other in the eye for about ten seconds until Naruto broke it.

"Uhm yeah sounds good." Naruto said cooly but trying not to stammer. Hinata also looked the other way embarrassed.

"Uhuh." Sasuke said with a small frown. '_These two are annoying.'_

They began walking again, this time in extreme silence. Naruto didn't know what to say and Hinata had no comments. Sasuke on the other hand was pissed at the silence that had befallen his team. '_These two are making me pissed off.'_

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki (**notice that the changes are going to be the last name. This is the Hokage Naruto btw. Oh and also envision this as the Bleach shinigami world**)**_

Naruto sat in his bed with his hugging his legs to his chest. He was scarred. The idea that he didn't see his life through to the finish. The fact that his friends would all die and seek Naruto for information. The solid truth that he had cowered away from whatever would have happened had he stayed. Last but not least was the fear of being judged harshly by those he considered friends and allies. Chouji was the first of what would be many people. They would all eventually die no matter what and they would all have one goal. To seek Naruto out and find out the truth.

Naruto was horrified by this. He had built friendships up for so long and made so many connections. He left them though. They were all probably hurt by Naruto's sudden disappearance. He found himself in his room cowering most of the times now. Hinata tried to make things better but she could barely get him to move. Naruto was just to fixed on hating himself and feeling self-pity.

"Naruto, please. You have to go out some time." Hinata sat next to Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto only shifted his eyes at her.

"Hinata......I...I just can't. I'm so confused right now. I have no idea of what's going on in my head. I just want to know it'll all be ok." Naruto was shaking. Hinata caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, you have to accept it. You made your decision as a means to better the future. It failed and now you have to deal with it." Hinata kissed Naruto. He returned it with a small smile.

"I can only hope I suppose." he kissed her again and moved closer to her. He hugged her and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. However in the back of his mind Naruto could only think of his future problems.

* * *

_Yep I skipped the Zabuza saga completly. Any complaints will be ignored cause it's my story. Oh and for future refrences, the Zabuza saga went by the same way but with a different team. Deal with it and don't complain. Read and review and look out for more shit to unfold. SoddenEye~_


End file.
